I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus
by VodkaWinter
Summary: When Sealand sees his Papa kissing Santa Claus, will anyone believe him? I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus, a SuFin parody. Rate and Review, please!


**Merry Christmas guys! I couldn't resist writing this, it was to adorable. Excuse my English, I'm from Russia so I may get a few things wrong. I do not own Hetalia or this song. If I did... I wouldn't be writing fanfictions...**

* * *

Sealand smiled as he walked down the street. He simply couldn't wait to tell his friends the news, they'd be so impressed. After all, it's not every day you walk in on your Papa kissing Santa Claus himself!

He began to run, clinging the bags of doughnuts he'd been carrying to his chest. He was just so excited, and Christmas was but three days away. He made a quick turn down the street to find the usual hangout, which for this week was an old playground. He smiled and waved to his friends, who did the same in return. He quickly made his way over and sat on a swing next to his friend Wy.

"Glad to see you brought doughnuts." She said quickly, before taking one out of the bag and starting to eat it. The other Micronations followed suit.

"Not even a 'hello' or a 'thank you'?" Sealand said in a feigned bitter voice, before taking a doughnut himself and biting into it. Wy stuck her tongue out at him before finishing off her doughnut and starting to swing. Sealand watched contentedly and waited for everyone to finish. Now he didn't want anyone to choke from shock, or spit doughnut everywhere when he told the news.

As Kugelmugel took his last bite, Sealand stood on his swing. It creaked in protest, but he payed no mind. "Big news, guys!" He said, smiling brightly.

They all looked at him, puzzled but intrigued. "What?" Seborga urged.

"I saw my Papa kissing Santa Claus last night!" He announced, excitement coating each word.

The others looked at each other quizzically before bursting out with laughter. Sealand watched, his smile slowly fading into a sad and disappointed look. They laughed for quite a while before Sealand grew angry.

"But I did! I did see Papa kissing Santa!" He exclaimed his eyes widened with frustration. Wy looked up ant him and raised one of her thick eyebrows, and crossing her arms over her chest. "No you didn't." She said firmly.

"Yes I did. They were under the mistletoe, and then Papa started to tickle Santa!" Sealand said, his arms also crossed over his chest.

They just kept laughing. Sealand felt as though he was going to cry. He'd thought they of all people would believe him. He really had seen his Papa kissing Santa, he really and truly had.

"You guys I really did see!" He said, his face going red and tears stinging at the backs of his eyes.

"Then what does Finland think of this development?" Seborga said with a mocking tone.  
"Er... Well he wasn't home, but-"  
"Quite convenient!" Kugelmugel mocked.

Sealand curled into himself and went quiet, listening as they laughed and mocked. He wasn't even going to try anymore.

Thankfully a few moments later, Sweden and Finland came to the playground to pick Sealand up.

Sealand looked up and smiled, then jumped up and grabbed at Sweden's arm, a grin spread across his previously sad features.

"Papa! Tell them! Tell them how you kissed Santa last night!" He yelled, jumping excitedly.

Sweden turned to Finland, and they very quickly winked at each other.

"Why, he sure did." Finland said with a smile. The other Micronations looked up in shock, staring at the family before them with awe.

"Now come on, it's dinner time." Finland said, leading a very proud Sealand off, Sweden following close behind.

"I guess he did see his Papa kissing Santa..." Wy mused, before hijacking the extra bag of doughnuts Sealand had forgotten.

* * *

**!ATTENTION!**

**So I've had an idea for a while, but I'd like some thoughts on it first. I would like to make a ton of Hetalia/Disney crossovers, in order of which the movies came out. (2D hand drawn movies only, no Pixar.)**

**The characters will either depend on where the movie takes place (For example, Snow White takes place in Prussia, so fem!Prussia would be our awesome Snow White) or, on what pairing/characters best fit it. (RoChu and Beauty and the Beast, quite obviously.)**

**So I'd like some feedback on the idea, or suggestions on certain pairing-based crossovers, and maybe a little seal of approval on your part as a reader? XD**

**So anyway, say what you think about the idea/suggestions in a comment or PM me about it! It would be extremely appreciated!**


End file.
